<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drive (Me Crazy) by pepipeaches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542471">Drive (Me Crazy)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepipeaches/pseuds/pepipeaches'>pepipeaches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Bottom!Mark, Car Sex, Humor, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, not all ships listed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepipeaches/pseuds/pepipeaches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung gets a taste of life in the fast lane.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Spring Blooms: MarkJin Fic Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drive (Me Crazy)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt SD-02 (2020): Character A is driving from work, when a handsome man jumps into his car breathless and tell him to keep driving. </p><p>I saw that you requested humor so hopefully my brand of humor works for you. Hope you enjoyed, prompter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinyoung drummed his fingers against the steering wheel impatiently. It felt like he had hit every single red light on the way home over since he left the office. He had stayed late to finish up a project specifically to avoid rush hour traffic and have a smooth drive home. The traffic lights clearly did not get the memo. </p><p>Breathing out a sigh, Jinyoung pushed the buttons to his radio, skimming through the different channels. Pop song, news, pop song, commercial, same pop song as the first station. </p><p>He froze when he heard his car door open.</p><p>Jinyoung snapped his head to the right, heart hammering in his chest. Climbing into his passenger seat was a man with dyed blond hair, hurriedly pulling at the seatbelt. His expression looked just as alarmed as Jinyoung’s, struggling to get the seatbelt into the buckle in one go. </p><p>Seeing foreigners in Seoul was nothing new, but this was the first time one had jumped into Jinyoung’s car uninvited. Adrenaline surged through him as he tried to think of what to do. Did he fight? Yell for help? Try to shove the guy out? </p><p>Jinyoung sized him up quickly. The foreigner was on the slimmer side and probably about Jinyoung’s height, maybe even shorter. He didn’t look particularly muscular, but his clothes were also on the baggier side. Nothing about his face seemed intimidating. In fact, Jinyoung would describe it as pretty.</p><p>Even if he didn’t immediately register as a threat, this was still someone Jinyoung had never met in the front seat of his car. He could never picture himself just randomly jumping into someone’s car. For all this guy knew, Jinyoung could have been a serial killer or the type of person that poured milk in the bowl before cereal. Not that Jinyoung was either of those things.</p><p>Or maybe the blond man was just a confused tourist and mistook Jinyoung’s car for some type of ride service.</p><p>“Sorry,” Jinyoung said in his best English, shaking his head. ”Not a taxi.”</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry but I just need you to drive,” the foreigner replied frantically in Korean, looking out the window and then back to Jinyoung. Even in his panicked state, Jinyoung could easily understand him. “Just--please, drive. Anywhere. I swear I’ll pay you back, you just have to trust me.”</p><p>Jinyoung stared at him in disbelief.</p><p>“I’m calling the police.”</p><p>“Please!” the stranger pleaded, grabbing onto Jinyoung’s wrist as he reached for his cell phone. He looked back out the window, biting his lip, before turning back to Jinyoung. “Listen, I’ll explain later but for now I just really need you to drive.” </p><p>“You have got to be kidding me,” Jinyoung scoffed, yanking his wrist free. “I don’t know who the hell you are and you just let yourself into <i> my </i> car and expect me to drive you somewhere?” </p><p>“Well… your door was unlocked,” the man mumbled quietly.</p><p>“I can’t believe you have the audacity--”</p><p>The car behind him honked their horn, the sudden noise startling Jinyoung. </p><p>The light had turned green.</p><p>Reluctantly, Jinyoung moved his foot from the brake to the gas pedal.</p><p>“Thanks,” said his unwanted passenger, sounding relieved.</p><p>“I’m not doing it for you,” Jinyoung clarified. “I just didn’t want my car to get hit. I’m dumping you off at the next stop.”  </p><p>He didn’t need this right now. It was already a stressful day at work and he was not in the mood for unexpected company. Less than ten minutes from his apartment and somehow Jinyoung found himself in what felt like one move away from a hostage situation. </p><p>“I’m Mark, by the way,” the stranger offered, settling himself back into the passenger seat, getting too comfortable for Jinyoung’s liking.</p><p>“So why did you jump into my car?” Jinyoung asked, not bothering to introduce himself. “Because if you’re planning to rob me, I’ll crash this car right now.”</p><p>He wouldn’t really do it, but the threat must have been convincing because Mark’s eyes grew fearful.</p><p>“I’m not armed, I swear.” He turned out the pockets of his pants and jacket. “If anything, you’ve got the power in this situation. You’re the one driving.” This whole situation was so bizarre, but there was something sincere in Mark’s voice. “Let me at least make it up to you. I really owe you.”</p><p>“I don’t care.” Calling the police seemed like a moot point by now. Jinyoung just wanted to get this over with and go home. He would let Mark out and they would never have to see each other again. Jinyoung pulled over to an open spot against the curb, parking the car but keeping the engine running.  “Get out.”</p><p>Mark hesitated, reaching to unbuckle his seatbelt.</p><p>And right when he was about to take it off, Jinyoung’s stomach gurgled. </p><p>“Well, how about I buy you dinner as a thank you?” Mark offered, taking his hand off the seatbelt.</p><p>Jinyoung released the parking brake.</p><p>“Fine. Dinner, and then you can go.” </p><p>------------</p><p>They drove to one of Jinyoung’s favorite spots, a family-owned place in his neighborhood that had deals on skewers on Friday nights. He hadn’t eaten lunch so just getting a whiff of grilled meat had Jinyoung practically salivating. They were seated almost immediately, getting one of the last available tables in the bustling restaurant.</p><p>“So, since I’m buying you a meal, can I get your name?” Mark asked after they placed their order.</p><p>“It’s Jinyoung.” He took a long sip from his water glass. </p><p>“Jinyoung,” Mark repeated with a hum. “I like it.”</p><p>"There's nothing special about it to like."</p><p>"Mm, I disagree," Mark hummed.

</p><p>It didn’t take long for their food to arrive, most of their small table taken up by plates. Jinyoung was starting to think that his eyes had been bigger than his stomach. If the circumstances were different, he might have felt a little guilty about how much he ordered.</p><p>“So, Jinyoung, what do you do for work?” Mark asked casually.</p><p>Jinyoung paused. He hadn’t planned on making small talk.</p><p>“I’m an administrative assistant in an office downtown. Filing, scheduling appointments, greeting people that stop by, all that stuff.”</p><p>“So basically, you’re a desk warmer,” Mark grinned cheekily.  </p><p>Jinyoung narrowed his eyes. “Well, what do you do for a living?”</p><p>“I model,” Mark replied, picking up another beef skewer.</p><p>“Of course you do.” </p><p>Mark blinked. “What do you mean by that?” he asked, genuinely confused.</p><p>“Pretty guys like you always have easy options,” said Jinyoung bitterly. “No matter what, things always work out for you.”</p><p>“You think I’m pretty?” Mark smiled, and Jinyoung hated how even his teeth were perfect.</p><p>“Shut up. Anyway, if you’re some big shot foreign model, don’t you have your own car?”</p><p>“Sorry, I left my Mercedes back in America, and my Porsche is in the shop… It’s a joke Jinyoung, lighten up.”</p><p>“That still doesn’t explain why you jumped into my car.”</p><p>No matter what reason Jinyoung came up with, he could not find any reason </p><p>“Oh.” Mark was quiet for a moment. “Well, the thing is…” He looked around furtively, leaning in closer and lowering his voice. “I’m here on an expired visa.”</p><p>Jinyoung nearly choked on his drink. “What?”</p><p>“I’ve been staying in the country about two months past when my visa was up and I was about to get detained and deported. But then you showed up and saved me.”</p><p>“Are you insane?” Jinyoung hissed. It sounded outlandish, like something out of a movie and not real life, but so was having a random person jump in your car and then buy you dinner. “Mark… if you’re serious…”</p><p>Mark leaned back slightly in his chair. “Had you going there for a second, didn’t I?” he laughed. “Oh man, the look on your face.”</p><p>“Hilarious,” Jinyoung deadpanned. “Really. You should be a comedian once your looks start to go.”</p><p>“Again with calling me good-looking. Oh, Jinyoung.” Mark rested his cheek against his hand with a pleased smile. “Flattery will get you everywhere.”</p><p>Jinyoung’s cheeks burned. As annoying and cocky as he was, he could not deny that Mark was attractive. If he hadn’t been, Jinyoung would have been much more reluctant to accept a free meal from him. He knew that Mark was just saying things like that just to get a reaction from him and he hated that it was working.</p><p>By the end of their meal, Jinyoung felt awkward as Mark signed the receipt to pay. He had no idea what the proper social protocol would be. Normally, you thank the person for treating you, but the only reason that he was treating Jinyoung was for scaring the hell out of him by climbing into his Kia Optima without warning.</p><p>“Um, thanks. Get home safe,” Jinyoung murmured awkwardly. </p><p>“Well, thanks for not calling the cops on me.” Mark rose from his chair, pushing it in. “Let me walk you to the door.”</p><p>Jinyoung wrinkled his nose. “That’s not needed. This isn’t a date or anything.”</p><p>“Never said it was.” Mark shrugged. “Of course, if you wanted it to be-”</p><p>“I don’t,” Jinyoung said, ignoring the way his heart started beating faster. </p><p> Mark just smiled, something knowing behind it.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Despite Jinyoung’s protests, Mark walked out the door with him. He was preparing to make a quick escape, hands already fumbling for his car keys in his pocket. He turned to Mark to say goodbye, but the words instantly died on his tongue.</p><p>Right over Mark’s shoulder, he saw him. It had been at least six months. He got a haircut, a lot shorter than Jinyoung had ever seen it. He still dressed just as immaculate as Jinyoung remembered, looking like he stepped off a runway when really he was just getting coffee. No matter where he went, Bambam always stood out among a crowd.</p><p>Jinyoung almost hadn’t noticed the person beside him, almost looking slovenly by comparison dressed in jeans and a faded hoodie. His outfit may have been less flashy than Bambam’s but something about his face was striking. Sharp cheekbones and narrow eyes, his piercings glinting under the streetlight.</p><p>It made Jinyoung’s stomach twist when he saw that they were holding hands. </p><p>Jinyoung must have stared for a second too long because their eyes met. Bambam recognized him, waving with his free hand before walking towards him, his fingers still locked with his companion’s. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Mark asked, brows knit in concern.</p><p>“I…”</p><p>Jinyoung couldn’t hear his own thoughts over the sound of Bambam’s boots clicking against the sidewalk. His eyes quickly scanned the area, looking for an escape. The flashing lights of a bar across the street caught his attention. </p><p>“I want you to buy me a drink,” he lied, tugging Mark by the hand, running across the road to beat the fast-approaching cars.</p><p>“Um, okay, but what’s the hurry?”</p><p>Jinyoung ignored him, as well as Bambam shouting out his name from the sidewalk.</p><p>-------------</p><p>Although it had been an excuse to avoid a confrontation with his ex-boyfriend, Jinyoung really felt like he could use a drink. He approached the bar and put a few bills on the counter, ordering himself a beer. By the time Mark caught up to him, the bartender was already handing him a cold glass.</p><p>“I thought you wanted me to get that,” Mark said as Jinyoung immediately started sipping his drink.</p><p>“Next one,” Jinyoung said dismissively, having a feeling he would need at least another one or two to drown out the sickly feeling in his stomach. It was natural that Bambam would have moved on. They were on and off for a while before it was finally over and Bambam moved across town. </p><p>“Ex-boyfriend?”</p><p>“That obvious, huh?” Jinyoung frowned.</p><p>Mark smiled wryly. “I figured that was the case since you nearly got us killed in traffic. And the fact he was yelling for you and you pretended you couldn’t hear.”</p><p>“Sorry. I just...wasn’t thinking straight.”</p><p>“Happens. Makes you do silly things...like get in a stranger’s car,” he chuckled. “Well, I won’t make you drink alone. That’s just too sad.”</p><p>Mark headed for the bar and returned within moments with some kind of fizzy cocktail in his hand. </p><p>“What is that?” Jinyoung asked, not able to gather any clues from the color nor the fruit garnish.</p><p>“Beats me. I just said give me whatever’s good.”</p><p>Jinyoung’s brow furrowed. “What if it’s disgusting? You might end up hating it.”</p><p>Mark plucked the cherry off the top of his drink, pulling the fruit off the stem with his teeth. “Variety is the spice of life, they say. I’m open to trying new things.”</p><p>“I’ll stick with what I know, thanks,” Jinyoung said, taking another swig of his beer.</p><p>“You should be a little more open to new things, Jinyoung. Loosen that stick in your ass.” Mark lifted his eyebrows. “Which, by the way, looks great even in your drab work pants.”</p><p>“God, are you always like this?” Jinyoung groaned. </p><p>“Like what?” </p><p>“Hitting on every person you meet just because you can.”</p><p>Mark shook his head.</p><p>“Just the cute ones.”</p><p>Jinyoung started chugging his beer, hoping it would extinguish whatever feeling Mark’s words made bubble up inside him.</p><p>“So,” Jinyoung began, wiping the foam from his mouth with the back of his hand. “What were you doing before you became a model?”</p><p>Mark stirred his straw, the ice cubes clinking against the glass. “Nothing exciting.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess nothing as glamorous as modeling,” Jinyoung snorted. “But there has to have been something before all this.”</p><p>“It’s not as glamorous as you might think. Long hours, sometimes you don’t get booked for weeks at a time, having to pose with people you can’t stand.” </p><p>Jinyoung had a hard time believing Mark couldn’t find work. He was unquestionably good-looking and had that foreign appeal that locals went nuts for. Jinyoung recalled how even his own sisters gushed about how he was “so lucky” to date someone from somewhere as exotic as Thailand. “It sounds like you don’t even like it that much. Why do you do it?” </p><p>Mark gave a small smile. “It’s not all bad. I get to try out bold looks, occasionally get free goodies from fashion brands, travel every now and then. That’s actually how I wound up in Seoul.”</p><p> “You still didn’t tell me what you were doing before. Back home.”</p><p>“I was majoring in economics and nearly flunked out of USC my third year. I had sort of a whole crisis about what I actually wanted to do with my life. I didn’t know who I was or what I wanted to do." He paused, looking nervous about whether or not to continue. "I ended up having a huge breakdown. Like bawling my eyes out, nearly setting all my textbooks on fire breakdown. I had no idea if I was going to school for me or for my parents anymore. My semester was already down the drain so...I dropped out.” </p><p>Mark’s eyes grew softer. “My parents weren’t thrilled about it. They kicked me out. I stayed with friends for a while until I could afford a place on my own. I kind of career hopped for a while because I didn’t wanna wind up stuck somewhere I hated, you know?" He took a short sip of his cocktail. "Ended up getting a job modeling, got booked for a gig in Korea and liked it so much that I moved, and well, here we are.”</p><p>There was silence between them. Jinyoung had no idea what to say. He hadn’t expected Mark to divulge something that sounded so personal, especially to him of all people. He had so many burning questions. Was Mark happy now? Did him and his parents ever reconcile? How long ago did he come to Seoul? There was so much he wanted to say. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” was all he came up with.</p><p>“Don’t be.” </p><p>Jinyoung felt the need to apologize again, but Mark had already moved away from him and towards the dart board on the wall. If Mark was going to drop it, so was Jinyoung. It wasn’t his place to pry. </p><p>Mark plucked a single dart out from the board, turning back to Jinyoung. “What are the chances that I get a kiss tonight?”</p><p>The change between the Mark who just opened up to him about his past and the Mark who was a dangerous flirt happened so fast it gave Jinyoung whiplash.

</p><p>Jinyoung wrinkled his nose. “Same as you hitting the bullseye. With your eyes closed.”</p><p>Mark grinned, rolling the dart between his fingertips. </p><p>“I like those odds.”</p><p>Jinyoung felt heat creep into his cheeks, blaming it on his mostly-finished beer.</p><p>Mark took a few steps back, putting more distance between him and the dartboard. He raised the dart to eye level, concentrating on the target before closing both eyes. With a swift snap of his wrist, the dart flew forward, sticking to the board.</p><p>“You missed,” Jinyoung teased. “No kiss for you.”</p><p>“What about a ‘thanks for playing’ kiss?” </p><p>Jinyoung shook his head, fighting the urge to smile. “I don’t kiss losers.” </p><p>“You’re breaking my heart, Jinyoung,” Mark sighed, putting a hand over his chest. “What time is it, anyway?”</p><p>Jinyoung took his phone out to check the time. “Almost ten.”</p><p>Mark peeked at his lockscreen, squinting. “I thought that guy was your ex.”</p><p>“He is. And I’m completely over it,” Jinyoung said, turning his screen away even though Mark had already seen it.</p><p>“Then why do you still have that picture?” Mark asked, not at all convinced.</p><p>“I just haven’t gotten around to changing it,” he fibbed.</p><p>Mark held his hand out.</p><p>“Give it here.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“I’m not gonna send myself your nudes if that’s what you’re worried about,” Mark promised.</p><p>“That’s not-”</p><p>“Oh, so you <i> do </i> have nudes?” Mark cackled. “Jinyoung, you naughty boy.”</p><p>“I do not!” he objected, completely scandalized Mark would accuse him of such a thing. He was obviously making things up about Jinyoung just to make him flustered.</p><p>Mark took the opportunity to quickly grab Jinyoung’s phone, snapping a selfie before handing it back. </p><p>“Here, something for your spank bank so you can stop giving yourself sad handjobs to pictures of your ex.”</p><p>Jinyoung snatched his phone away, scowling. “I don’t get you. We had a whole emotional moment earlier with you telling me about your identity crisis and now you’re back to saying weird things just to piss me off. Unless that whole USC sob story was all made up like your visa being expired.”</p><p>“No, it was real,” Mark insisted, grabbing onto Jinyoung’s hand. “Sorry… I guess I crossed a line. But really, you should change your lock screen. It’ll help you move on.”</p><p>Mark’s fingers curled tighter around his palm. It made Jinyoung feel like he couldn’t breathe.</p><p>“I need another drink.”</p><p>“Want some of this one?” Mark released his hand, extending his glass to Jinyoung. “It’s stronger than what you’ve got but it’s not bad.”</p><p>Jinyoung eyed the drink cautiously.</p><p>“I don’t have cooties, you know.”</p><p>And against his better judgment or maybe just to shut Mark up, he took the offered drink and sipped. He couldn’t place what it was exactly. It was sort of tart, but also sweet, with just the faintest aftertaste of alcohol after he swallowed.</p><p>“It’s not bad.”</p><p>Mark smiled and Jinyoung started feeling feverish again.</p><p>“Let’s get you your own.”</p><p>They each had another drink, sequestering themselves to a more quiet part of the bar. Mark talked more about his life in Los Angeles. It sounded nice: sunny weather nearly all year, family trips to Disneyland, going to the beach whenever he wanted. LA sounded warm and fun and exciting. Just like Mark.</p><p>Jinyoung drained the rest of his drink and set the glass down, pouting.</p><p>“I can’t drive right now.”</p><p>Mark nodded his head towards the staircase near the front of the bar. “The sign says they have karaoke upstairs.”</p><p>“I can’t sing,” Jinyoung frowned.</p><p>“So? We both need to sober up and besides, it’s not about singing well. It’s about half-screaming into a microphone to outdated number one hits while your drunk friends cheer.” Mark clapped a hand on Jinyoung’s shoulder. “And tonight, I’m your drunk cheerleader.”</p><p>Jinyoung shook his head, but started heading for the staircase. He wasn’t completely wasted, but he still wouldn’t trust himself behind the wheel in his current state. Karaoke would kill at least an hour.</p><p>Once upstairs, they were able to rent a private room for an hour with a free half hour thrown in as part of some late night special. The room itself was a little cramped, barely accommodating the leather sofa pushed against the wall. The coffee table had a two microphones, a tambourine, and a song booklet whose cover was clearly tattered from use. The main lights were turned off with cheap party lights swirling around to cast a colorful disco ball effect on the walls and floor. </p><p>They spent a good ten minutes just figuring out how to set the machine up and another chunk of time flipping through the song booklet, trying to find songs they wanted to sing. Their playlist was a mixed variety of old Korean songs, American boy bands from the 90s, and a few idol songs that Mark surprisingly knew some of the dances to. </p><p>“So what’s the real reason you got in my car earlier?” </p><p>“Hm?” Mark glanced up from the song booklet. “Well… I saw this guy stopped at a red light and just thought he was so sexy that I had to-”</p><p>“Stop. The truth this time.”</p><p>“...Just don’t judge me too harshly,” Mark relented. </p><p>“If I didn’t judge you for how bad you went off pitch singing Justin Bieber, then I won’t judge you for this.”</p><p>“First of all, ouch. But anyway, I was actually on a date.”</p><p>That twisting feeling in his stomach was back, the same one when he saw Bambam with who he assumed was his new boyfriend.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“And I already knew it was a bad idea. They were so insistent and I already knew there wasn’t going to be a second date, but I’ve been living off instant noodles lately and they wanted to take me to dinner.” Mark kept flipping the pages of the song booklet, but obviously wasn’t reading any of them. “Dinner went okay but they already started talking about us going on vacation together and if I wanted kids. I tried to sneak out but they were watching me like a hawk so I climbed out the bathroom window.”</p><p>Mark shook his head, as if he couldn’t believe it himself.</p><p>“They must have noticed I was gone because then I heard them screaming for me so I panicked. So I bolted to the nearest car--which, I’ll remind you, had the doors unlocked--and got in. Now we’re here.”</p><p>“I feel bad now that I let you buy dinner,” Jinyoung frowned. “You should have told me.”</p><p>Mark shook his head. “It’s fine. Probably karma for all the times I’ve used dates to get a decent meal. I can usually slip away pretty easily from the dates or just ghost them, but I guess jumping into your car was one of my more brilliant plans.”</p><p>“It was a terrible plan, Mark,” Jinyoung laughed, thinking about the blond wiggling his lithe frame through a window, all to avoid a bad date. A date that he only went on to score a meal. “What if I had kicked you out of the car, or called the police like I said I would?”</p><p>“But you didn’t,” Mark smirked. “In fact, you took me to one of your favorite spots, had a couple drinks with me, and let me hear you sing to trot music.”</p><p>Jinyoung was grateful for the darkness in the room helping to mask his blush.</p><p>“Well… you aren’t the worst person to spend a night with.”</p><p>“Hey, Jinyoung?”</p><p>Jinyoung turned to him. “Yeah?”</p><p>Mark closed the song booklet up, setting it on the small table in front of them. </p><p>“Kiss me.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Mark scooted closer, looking Jinyoung right in the eyes.</p><p>“Kiss me, Jinyoung,” he said, softer this time.</p><p>Just like that, Jinyoung was cradling Mark’s face in his hands, pressing their lips together. He kissed Mark over and over, knowing he might not get another chance after tonight. </p><p>Mark’s hands slid up his torso, deftly undoing the knot of Jinyoung’s tie. His hands moved up towards his hair, threading his fingers through it. He made a soft noise as Jinyoung’s tongue slid into his mouth, pressing closer to him.</p><p>Jinyoung helped Mark out of his jacket before pressing him into the couch, climbing on top of him to join their lips again. It was like his mind had shut off for now. He wasn’t thinking about the consequences or what this would all mean later. All he thought about was kissing Mark until their lips were bruised.</p><p>He moved a hand down to the hem of Mark’s shirt, sneaking his hand under it while Mark busied himself with undoing the first few buttons of Jinyoung’s dress shirt. Jinyoung slid his hand higher, Mark’s shirt ruching around his wrist exposing more and more skin.  </p><p>“Ahem.”</p><p>Jinyoung looked up.</p><p>Standing in the doorway was a girl who appeared too young to be working this late, her long hair tied back into a neat ponytail. She looked at the two of them with tired eyes. </p><p>“We were just--” Jinyoung sputtered, grasping for an excuse with his hand still under Mark’s shirt, “looking for the remote…”</p><p>“You two know we have cameras in these rooms, right?” the employee said listlessly. “Anyway, I just came to tell you that your time is up and we close in half an hour.” She flicked the lightswitch on before closing the door, heading back down the hall.</p><p>“Pretty sure the remote isn't under my clothes,” Mark teased, gently pushing Jinyoung’s hand away. </p><p>Jinyoung grumbled and moved to the other side of the couch. Coming up with lies on the spot wasn't exactly his strong point. He grabbed Mark’s jacket off the floor, handing it to him. “Well, that a mood killer.”</p><p>Mark sat up, pulling his jacket sleeve up his arm. “I don’t know. I thought it was kind of hot getting caught with you on top of me.”</p><p>“Maybe a little,” Jinyoung admitted quietly, arranging the items on the table the way they were upon arrival.</p><p>Mark got a mischievous glimmer in his eyes, whispering in Jinyoung’s ear.</p><p>“If she had come a little later, who knows? She might have caught you when you were balls deep inside me.” </p><p>“Mark, please,” Jinyoung sighed, not in the mood to try and hide a boner while they were still in the building.</p><p>Mark took Jinyoung’s hand in his own, smiling brightly. “Come on. Let’s go.”</p><p>They made it back outside, going straight for Jinyoung’s car. Jinyoung felt like the effects of alcohol were wearing off, but his skin was still buzzing, wanting to be pressed against Mark again. Wanting to kiss him, touch him, taste his skin. He got into the driver’s seat, pulling his seatbelt on.</p><p>“Should we get a room?”</p><p>Mark turned his head, glancing to the backseat. He climbed over the center console and into the back of the car, lying across the seats. “Looks like there’s plenty of room right here.”</p><p>Jinyoung shook his head, quickly noting the number people still on the streets.</p><p>“Let me move the car first.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Mark taunted playfully. “Afraid you’ll see how good I look under the streetlights and fall in love with me?”</p><p>It was so easy to picture, Mark spread out over the interior of his backseat, gorgeous and bathed in the pale glow of the streetlamps. The way he could tempt Jinyoung with nothing more than his eyes, the way that Mark’s hands would feel touching him wherever he wanted, with no regard for anyone or anything but each other. It might not be love, but it definitely made Jinyoung feel something.</p><p>To Mark's disappointment, Jinyoung insisted on driving a few miles away and pulled the car over into an empty lot. Jinyoung quickly undid his seatbelt and clambered into the backseat, climbing on top of Mark once again. He kissed him fiercely, their teeth clacking as Mark made quick work of the buttons on Jinyoung’s work shirt, sliding it off his shoulders.</p><p>Mark ran his fingers over Jinyoung's skin appreciatively, his smile growing. "To think you hide all this with your stuffy office boy outfit." </p><p> "Shut up," Jinyoung grunted, tugging impatiently at Mark's shirt. "Take your clothes off."

</p><p> Mark laughed, giving a mock salute. "You got it, boss." He barely had time to peel out of his jacket and shirt before Jinyoung was pressing him into the backseat again.

</p><p>Mark's skin was warm, smooth as Jinyoung trailed his fingertips over it. He traced over the lines of lean muscle, slowly, purposefully, as if he were trying to memorize the curves and dips of Mark's torso. Jinyoung trailed his lips to Mark’s jaw, down to his neck, smirking against the skin when Mark let out a shaky breath.</p><p>Mark arched his hips from the seat, rubbing up against Jinyoung, creating more friction between them. His hands slid up to Jinyoung’s face to direct him back to Mark’s lips, still rutting his hips against Jinyoung’s, moaning into his mouth.</p><p>Jinyoung lowered his hands to Mark’s pants, unzipping them and tugging them quickly past his hips. He eyed Mark’s growing arousal, which just made Jinyoung feel more hot and bothered. He leaned forward, dragging his tongue over the thin fabric covering Mark’s cock, making him whimper.</p><p>“Jinyoung, knock it off,” he whined when Jinyoung did it again, slower. “Don’t be a tease.”</p><p>“Hey, you’ve been giving me a hard time all night.” Jinyoung pulled the waistband of Mark’s boxers down past his thighs, wrapping a hand around Mark’s cock. “Just returning the favor.” </p><p>"And I'm having a <i>hard</i> time right--" Mark gasped as Jinyoung wrapped a hand around his cock.

</p><p>Jinyoung started stroking him, slowly at first. He felt his own cock straining against his pants as Mark got harder against his palm. Jinyoung tugged harder at his cock, rolling his thumb over the head, relishing in the way it made Mark squirm.</p><p>“I swear I’ll get you back if you keep making me wait,” Mark huffed.</p><p>Jinyoung chuckled and gave him a few more quick tugs before releasing him. He slid his own pants off before moving back over towards the front of the car, opening his glove box. He felt around towards the back of it, taking out the hidden contents: a small bottle of lube and a condom.</p><p>Mark raised an eyebrow. “Do you always fuck guys you just met in the back of your car?”</p><p>Jinyoung uncapped the bottle of lube, spreading it over his fingers. “Just the cute ones.”</p><p>Mark smirked.</p><p>“Good. Now come back here.”</p><p>Jinyoung maneuvered back into the backseat, pushing Mark’s thighs apart before working a finger inside of him, causing the model to hiss at the sudden intrusion. He wrapped a hand around Mark's length, stroking him again while his finger focused on working him open. Soon he was sliding in a second finger, a third until Mark was practically demanding that Jinyoung get inside of him.</p><p>Jinyoung finished undressing his lower half, slipping the condom on before positioning himself between Mark’s legs, pressing himself inside. He held onto Mark’s hips as he steadily rocked against him, letting himself get lost in the moment. Work didn’t matter. Seeing his ex didn’t matter. All that mattered right now was Mark and making Mark feel good.</p><p>“Jinyoung,” Mark sighed softly, “go faster.”</p><p>And Jinyoung complied, bucking his hips harder against Mark's lithe frame. He leaned over him, their bodies tightly pressed together as their lips joined, muffling their moans. He felt Mark’s fingers press into his shoulders as he kept fucking into him, chasing that feeling that sent shivers down his spine. Mark felt so good and warm and perfectly snug around him that he had no idea how he was going to last.</p><p>Jinyoung's eyes snapped open when he heard a loud thud.</p><p>“Ow! Fuck!”</p><p>Mark was rubbing the back of his head, wincing.</p><p>“Shit, I am so sorry!”  Jinyoung moved back, gently cupping Mark’s cheek. “Is it bad? Does it hurt? Let me see.”</p><p>“Jinyoung, it’s fine. Really.”</p><p>“Are you sure? Maybe we should stop. I feel awful, I am so sorry-”</p><p>“Jinyoung-”</p><p>“-that you hit your head. I didn’t think about how close we were to the door and-”</p><p>“Jinyoung!”</p><p>He finally stopped talking, just looking at Mark apologetically.</p><p>Mark’s eyes were darker than usual as he looked at Jinyoung. He reached up, grabbing Jinyoung’s ass firmly with both hands, pulling him forward until his hips were flush against Mark’s skin.</p><p>“Fuck. Me.”</p><p>Jinyoung gulped, nodding slowly.</p><p>“Okay, but first…”</p><p>He scoot further down the seats, bringing Mark along with him to give them a little more clearance before starting up again. He thrust into Mark with just as much force, pulling those soft moans out of Mark again. Jinyoung couldn’t get over how beautiful Mark looked like this, blissed out with his cheeks flushing, strands of blond hair clinging to the sweat on his forehead.  Mark's eyes were on him the whole time it just made Jinyoung's heart race.</p><p>“Fuck, Mark,” Jinyoung breathed, rubbing at his face. “Stop looking at me like that.”</p><p>“Like what?” Mark asked breathlessly. </p><p>“Like you want me to wreck you.”</p><p>That glimmer of mischief was in Mark’s eyes again, sticky with lust.</p><p>“But I do want you to wreck me.”</p><p>The words alone nearly sent Jinyoung over the edge, hiking one of Mark’s legs up as he fucked harder into him. The sound of their skin meeting was so lewd but Mark’s little whimpers and whines sounded so sweet on Jinyoung’s ears. His mind was already thinking about how good it would sound back at his place. In his bed, on the couch, echoing off the shower walls. </p><p>“Jinyoung, I’m gonna cum-”</p><p>Jinyoung nodded, knowing he wasn’t far behind, wrapping his spare hand around Mark’s leaking cock. “Go ahead. Cum. Let me see it.”</p><p>Seconds later, Mark hit his climax, leaving Jinyoung’s hand coated in his warm and sticky seed. Mark tightening around him combined with how gorgeous he looked post-orgasm had Jinyoung’s thrusts getting less rhythmic and more erratic until he finally came, spilling into the condom.</p><p>He moved to lie on top of Mark, panting into his neck as he caught his breath. Jinyoung nearly purred from Mark’s fingers running through his hair, feeling so soothed from the soft touch.</p><p>“I can’t believe we just did that,” he laughed into Mark’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to it. "I never do stuff like this."</p><p>“Not the outcome I expected after throwing myself into your car,” Mark smiled, gently massaging Jinyoung’s scalp. “So...could I trouble you for a ride home?”</p><p>Jinyoung looked up and smiled before leaning in to kiss him softly.</p><p>“Only if you promise to call tomorrow.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>